The King of Ruins
The King of Ruins is a short story written by Crazy-Lihkan38 upon his return to the Wiki Metru community. Story The ancient being sits up, awaking as in if for the first time, yet routinely like he had a million times before. For a good moment, the being thinks; not about anything, really, just thinking. He observes his body, reminiscent of a turaga, and processes surprise as well as the pinnacle of understanding. A memory of unclear origin flashes through the being’s mind, of a strong, powerful toa like being, gleaming with pride and power. The identity of this being is obvious, and the turaga attempts to recall the amazing powers he used to have; but only gets a faint, empty feeling throughout his body. As he stands, he notices he has a strange belt with a holster, as if shaped to hold a specific object. Suddenly, the turaga snaps back to reality for a quick moment, and finally notices his surroundings. He stands upon a large temple, once grand but now lies in ruin, sides and pillars in disrepair; the paint and shine fading. Down a crumbling staircase lies a stone-laden road which is missing pieces in a few places, and lined with brick buildings that are mostly disassembled through erosion. The sky gray and the wind dusty, the ancient makes his way down the stairs and begins a journey through the ruins of a once-upon-a-time city. His foot hits the bottom, and a voice echoes through his mind: “The king; the Traitor…” The voice takes him aback, but is too occupied deciding whether he’s confused or perfectly in place. After a quick detour down a side road, he comes to a statue that is divided in half at the waist, the top part laying on the ground in defeat. As he stares at the mask of the figure, the voice appears once again: “Once the head; a grand Empire…” The turaga now decides to ponder what the voice is, and continues down the path. The path continues and goes up a hill, and what exactly is on the other side is unclear. The path seems to get longer as he climbs; his new body unfamiliar. At the top, appears a small pedestal with a golden sword like weapon. As he reaches for it, a voice echoes through his head again: “Lihkan…..” He continues to reach for the weapon, and as his hand wraps around the hilt, it glows with a bright light and transforms into a dagger, gleaming and elegant. Almost by instinct, he lowers it to the hilt on his belt, and finds it fits almost perfectly. It feels like a familiar weight at his side. He then looks out in front of the hill, and sees an amazing city, with towering buildings, monuments, both old and new, with many numerous styles of architecture. Airships and beings themselves fly around the skies, and the streets are lined with colored creatures, both big and small. The voice that is now warm and welcoming once again booms with new vigor inside his thawing mind: “….it is time to come home.” The being spends a moment staring at the metropolis, and then looks back at the ruins where he resumed his conscious. Now compelled, he turns back and starts to walk towards the city, wanting to rebuild a legacy and a future. Trivia *The character in the story is based off Crazy-Lihkan38. *The city in the story is meant to symbolize Wiki Metru and all it's works and members. Category:Stories Category:User:Crazy-Lihkan38 Category:Short Stories